


Nothing.

by DregranEntropy



Series: Morte Silenziosa backstory [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Nihilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DregranEntropy/pseuds/DregranEntropy





	

I don’t exist. I am no one. I mean nothing. I participate in situations, I socialise, talk to people, and make love to them. Then I fade away. I’m not even a distant memory. That is what I’m trained to do. I’m there for a moment, a fragment of time, then I’m gone.

I lie to the staff of the ski lodge. I give the woman a fake name, fake ID, and a fake smile. She accepts them all, knowing or unknowing that she’ll forget my face. I take my room key and walk left, up the stairs to the rooms.

I find my room, smiling to a dark haired man with brown eyes as I pass him. He’s staying three doors down from my room, he tells me, offering to take my backpack. I let him be a gentleman, pretending to look deep into his eyes and have emotions.

He tells me his name, and that he’s at the lodge with some friends, inviting me to ski with them later today. I agree and he gestures for me to enter my room first. I go along with this façade, spinning before I reach the bed to catch him eyeing my behind.

We chuckle, and he compliments me. I tell him he has to be more romantic before making any moves on me. He drops my bag and asks if I eat dinner. I nod. We leave the room, hand in hand.

I meet his friends, not bothering to remember their names. They provoke him, but he keeps his cool for my sake. He says not to worry about them, as they are jealous. I doubt that.

Skiing is boring. I fall, he picks me up. He slows his pace for me, letting his friends go ahead. We kiss. That’s all I need. I could leave now, and my assignment would be complete. I continue with this lie, however, for my own amusement.

This situation is familiar to me. I don’t remember how many times I’ve done this. Everyone is the same, following the same path, ignorant of the real world. They don’t care for preservation. They have no cause.

It’s dark when we return to the lodge. We share dinner with his friends. I laugh at their embarrassing jokes. I make eye contact and pretend it means something. We kiss before dinner ends, to his friends’ sense of humour.

We go back to my room, the course of action obvious. I slur my words and nearly fall over, having sipped some wine. He catches me, and meets my gaze. I smile, to which he smiles back. I know it’s a fake smile.

He undresses me, as I attempt to undress him. When we’re both naked, we slip under the covers. He penetrates me. I pretend to reach climax after thirty-four thrusts. He goes along with it, unaware neither of us are really enjoying this.

After he gives a final moan, we split apart and lie next to each other. I kiss him again, and he keeps up the lie that he cares about me. He says he loves me and won’t leave me. What an asshole.

In the morning, he’ll wake up earlier than me while I feign being asleep. He’ll dress and leave without hesitation, bragging to his friends about how easy I was. He’ll forget my face before the end of the day.

In three days, he’ll die.

All I need to kill someone is a kiss. I can transmit untraceable poison, synthesised in my body. He’ll have a heart attack from a high cholesterol level. Paramedics won’t be able to save him. His body will be visited by a man in a cloak at the morgue. The man will take his hands.

The organisation wanted him dead. That’s all I care about. I don’t exist in this reality. I am nothing.


End file.
